MR JONAH and the assassian
by msdragon69
Summary: The Titans broken up, a strange man will be hired to protect one of them. But his past will come back to haunt them all
1. Chapter 1

The video was all over the news, the web, the world. and yet the only Person who wished the video was never released was the one person who watched it the most. She knew the video down to it's time code. It was a security camera feed from the last night the Titans were still a team. Beast Boy stumbled into the screen, his body warn out, he struggled to get u, to change, to morph, anything, but no avail. suddenly a lone figure walked into the screen, holding a pistol. two shots fired, both hitting their target. Beast Boy fell into a pile. his body stopped moving, his life ending, his mouth forming one last word, which was officially revealed as "Raven." A few seconds later, the figure fired another shot, this time at the camera. the video ended there.

Raven sat in front of her computer, remembering the day Beast Boy died. They followed the figure for hours, but he always knew how to avoid them. finally they found his hideout, a small warehouse. the place was empty, except for a large furnace. Raven knew as soon as she entered that the smell of burnt flesh came from her boyfriend. But still he was hopeful. The forensic department entered the ware house and began processing the scene. inside the furnace, amidst the ashes, they found a small black box. Inside was a diamond ring, with Ravens name engraved in it.

it was at that point, Raven lost it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Later…A well dressed man sits outside a coffee house. He is wearing a black suit, red tie, and a pair of sunglasses. The people walking along the street eye him nervously, and walk around him. He sips his drink carefully, his eyes glancing every which direction. He was waiting for something. Suddenly, he sees it. A lone man cradling a briefcase exits his car and heads for the bank on the other side of the road. "This is Jonah to base," the first man speaks into his watch. "Base, come in Jonah," comes the reply. "I have visual. He is twenty meters from his target." A sigh echoes over the speaker in Jonah's watch. "Take lethal force." Jonah sighs himself and heads for the man, running, dodging cars. The man sees Jonah and runs for the bank. Jonah pulls out a gun and aims. "Everyone Down!" he shouts as the innocent bystanders drop to the floor. He squeezes the trigger and a bullet rips through the air and the man's neck. He drops to the ground, blood gushing out of the hole in his neck, his briefcase landing next to him. Jonah rushes over and opens it, a mass of C4 and wires inside. "Jonah to base, I have the bomb." "Great, now defuse it. Cut the red, brown, blue and green wires." Jonah did as he was instructed and the bomb beeped once, then nothing. The display stopped. The bomb was defused. "Done." Suddenly sirens rang out in the distance, Jonah hearing them quickly. He sprang up and dash towards his car. Quickly getting in it he sped off away from the sirens, but the cops' helicopter caught a visual. "Damn these cops are fast," He muttered to himself. He raced as fast as his car could take him, taking as many turns as he could. Soon a large gap formed between them. Jonah quickly ran inside a large parking garage. There he hopped out of his car and found a motorcycle, hoping he could lose them that way. He hotwired it and drove off towards the other exit. Just then a mass of police cars drove at him. He spun around and started up the ramp to the roof. "Shit," he said to himself. "They'll catch me on the roof." As he got closer to top, he gunned it, hoping there was a second ramp he could take. Then, on the roof, he saw a ramp like pile of dirt near the edge. He went as fast as the bike could. The police helicopter hovered up, just behind the ramp, blocking his path. Jonah closed his eyes, and hit the bike flew through the Helicopter, out one side, through the other, the passengers moving out of the way of the flying motorcycle. It continued its flight towards the neighboring building, landing on the roof. The police were stunned at what they his lead, Jonah was able to sneak out of the building moments before the police swarmed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven ran towards the place where the camera was, a large blood pool in the center of a pool of light. There was a body there, but it was gone. Drag marks showed that the body was taken away, before being loaded into a vehicle. Raven followed the tire tracks until they disappeared. Concentrating she picked up a trace of someone's presence. It was faint, she wouldn't be able to tell who it was, but she would be able to find out where they were. She traced it, her team behind her, knowing she would find Beast Boy dead. But a small part of her, in the back of her mind, told he was still out trail led her to an abandoned warehouse. She entered it cautiously, the smell of burning flesh assaulting her nostrils. She felt her stomach sink as she approached the large furnace in the center of the room, where the smell was emanating from. In front of it, there was a small black box, the same one the mysterious figure took. With shaky hands Raven opened it. Inside was a small diamond ring, with Raven's name engraved on it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Raven awoke in a cold sweat, her body shaking. She still had nightmares, almost ten years after her ordeal. She looked around the room. It was empty, just a bed, a dresser and a desk, loaded with her court papers. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. Slowly she got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She put on a little make up, laughing slightly to her self. 'If I was still a Titan, I wouldn't even touch this stuff.'After doing her hair, she got dressed in very beautiful suit, black and lavender, grabbed her suitcase, stuffing the papers on the desk into it. She headed for the first floor of her apartment building. "Miss Roth." She turned and saw her friend Charlie. "Hey Charlie," she said smiling at him. He was 86, but he was still a fun person to talk to. "How's the greatest assistant to the Attorney General this city's ever had doing to day?" "I'm fine." "You be careful now, not everyone likes lawyers, especially not one's in a big profile case, or as pretty as you." "Thanks, Charlie," Raven blushed and opened the door outside, her car right in front of her parked on the street. "But, I'll be fine." She shut the door as she hit the auto start feature on her remote. The car was engulfed in flames, the explosion throwing her backwards and knocking her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read so far. Please review, I would love to see what you all think. Also I might or might not have writers block, so got any ideas? Let me hear them.)Mr. Jonah walked through the large entranceway of the warehouse, going straight for the elevator. Several rats hid in the corner, searching for food. He got in the elevator, closing the steel door. As soon as it shut, the car moved down the shaft and stop deep inside the ground. Jonah was greeted with the sight of his Headquarters. The front room was a living room/ kitchen. From there, the house divided into two bedrooms for Jonah and his assistant, a guest room, an armory, a garage, and his assistant's control emptied his pockets, a set of keys, a device to help him hotwire a car (or bike), and his gun. He placed the items on the table and headed towards the control room. He stopped for a moment, his instinct telling him something was wrong. He turned around to go get his gun, when he can face to face with the barrel of another gun. "Hello, Jonah," came the voice of the man holding the gun.(Sorry short chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Raven entered her boss's office, putting most of her weight on a crutch on her left side. Her recovery had been fast, only a few burns and a sprained leg. District Attorney Jonathon Wilson stood when Raven entered the room. "It's good to see you back on your feet after the explosion." Raven smiled. "But we need to be serious here. Someone tried to kill you and most likely it was because of the case we're working on." "Well if it was that, then wouldn't they have tried to kill you too?" "They did. They just weren't successful. As soon as I heard what happened to you, I had my men check my car. The bomb was deactivated." Raven gasped. She remembered the details of the case; a man shot and killed three police officers and ten civilians. He was considered just a cop killer, until a background check was done, and proof that he was Seemore, member of the HIVE Five, surfaced. The city was horrorified, afraid that, if Seemore was willing to give up other villains, they would tear down the city just to kill him. But he made no attempt to sell anyone out, and this was the first attack any villain had made."Raven," Jonathon's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Yes, sir?" "I'm afraid this wasn't a random attack and they will strike again. Since the police's first mission will be to protect me, I've hired a personal body guard for you." "But Mr. Wilson," she pleaded, but was cut off. "I know you're going to as how you're alright, that you can protect yourself, but I know that you have no more control over your powers. If someone tried to attack you, you could end up making their job easier." Raven knew he was right. "Plus, even if you could protect yourself, you reveal you're a former titan, then your identity is blown, and you'll have to move somewhere else, and William could never see you again." Raven nearly blushed at the mention of her fiancée's name. Even though she had to keep her emotions in control, William Numbre knew she was distant and still loved her anyway. She didn't tell him about her past, but knew she side door opened and Jonah walked in the room. "This the Girl?" He asked, ignoring Raven and solely addressing Jonathon. Raven huffed. "The Girl has a name." "Yeah, but if I don't know it, my job's easier." Raven looked at Jonathon. "You've got to be kidding me."


End file.
